


Fulfillment

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Bonfires, Celebrations, Community: hds_beltane, Desire, M/M, Nature Magic, Nudity, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: The magic is strong and pulses in the air. Harry has always been one to watch when it comes to Beltane celebrations, but this year, he finally gives in. He isn't completely surprised when he's surrounded by fire and Draco Malfoy again. At least this time, it's for an entirely different reason.





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).



> Happy Beltane! The lore for this holiday is my absolute favorite, so I was more than happy to incorporate the little details like the ribbons, the illusion of bonfire and the botanical tattoos (which are also their wand woods!) that make this day special. And hey, mating is technically a ritual, so go figure. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
